


Smiles and Tears

by Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Mother 3 Spoilers, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/Little%20Keplerette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I made for Creative Writing class, for Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles and Tears

I didn’t ask for this; no, I didn’t at all

Who said that she of all people had to be the one to fall?

The beast was menacing, half living, half dead;

A partially mechanical reptile that had sent her to her deathbed.

Red, red, red bloomed like a rose

From her chest to her stomach to her knees to her toes

It splattered, it scattered, it drenched me and my brother

As we screamed, and ran, and wept for our mother.

 

I didn’t ask for this; no, I didn’t at all

Who said that he of all people had to be the one to fall?

Poor brother, wrapped up in a quest for vengeance

He disappeared, his soul not yet reaching full acceptance

Of Hinawa’s love, her sacrifice, her death,

The fact that she wanted to protect us until her final breath.

Claus, brother, oh, why did you have to go?

He went to kill the Drago, and he didn’t let anyone know.

 

I didn’t ask for this; no, I didn’t at all

Who decided that I’d have to make the final call?!

To pull Seven Needles and end the world

With a psychic power that had suddenly unfurled

From my inner being, a power called PK Love

An ability given to those blessed by those above.

I, a child who knew only sunflowers and fears

Had become a teen who knew only smiles and tears.

 

I didn’t ask for this; no, I didn’t at all

Why was Fate a menace? Why did it have to make the call?

The Final Needle stands still and strong

Between two people who used to get along:

A boy who was dead, but now was not

And his brother, me, who had cried and screamed and fought

For justice, for my family, for the world we lived in

But alas, Fate just didn’t want me to win.

 

I didn’t ask for this; no, I didn’t at all

But it had already happened; I had already made him fall.

My brother, the undead and reconstructed chimera

Had fallen at my hands inside the slowly dying caldera.

Claus, the older, more rambunctious brother

Was finally going home to meet with our dear mother.

Which left me with the world-ending choice

To leave the fate of all I knew to the Dragon that destroys.

 

I didn’t ask for this; no, I just made the final call

But would I change anything? No, not at all.

Because of the goodness that my heart had possessed

The Dragon had decided that the land would be blessed

And revived, restored, to its former glory

And all its citizens returning to the story.

Brother and mother may now be gone

But Lucas would still live; we would all live on.


End file.
